A brown pair of gloves costs $$3$, and a popular black shirt costs $11$ times as much. How much does the black shirt cost?
The cost of the black shirt is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $3$ $11 \times $3 = $33$ The black shirt costs $$33$.